gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories
This is a list of the Radio Stations in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Almost all the radio stations from the previous equal Grand Theft Auto: Vice City reappears in GTA Vice City Stories' rendition, being the exception of "Fresh FM 105", "Paradise FM" and "VCFL", which were added. The Fever 105 radio station from GTA Vice City used to be Fresh 105 until it was bought by Biscuit, the Fever 105's DJ. Radio stations Flash FM DJs: Teri and Toni Genre: Pop, Synthpop, Rock *Laura Branigan - Gloria (1982) *Rick Springfield - Human Touch (1983) *INXS - The One Thing (1982) *Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover (1984) *Scandal - The Warrior (1984) *Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection (1984) *The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play (1980) *Hall & Oates - Family Man (1982) *Pat Benatar - Love Is a Battlefield (1983) *Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good (1984) *Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder - Together in Electric Dreams (1984) *Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) *Missing Persons - Destination Unknown (1982) *Wang Chung - Don't Let Go (1984) *Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa (1978) *Genesis - Turn It on Again (1980) *Blancmange - Living on the Ceiling (1983) *Paul Young - Come Back and Stay (1983) V-Rock DJs: Cousin Ed and Lazlow Genre: Hard Rock, Heavy Metal *Dio - "Holy Diver" (1983) *Queensrÿche - "Queen of the Reich" (1984) *KISS - "Lick It Up" (1983) *Dokken - "Breaking the Chains" (1983) *Autograph - "All I'm Gonna Take" (1984) *Accept - "Balls to the Wall" (1984) *Scorpions - "Rock You Like a Hurricane" (1984) *Krokus - "Long Stick Goes Boom" (1982) *Ted Nugent - "Stranglehold" (1975) *Ratt - "Round and Round" (1984) *Judas Priest - "Electric Eye" (1982) *Mötley Crüe - "Looks That Kill" (1984) *Quiet Riot - "Metal Health" (1983) Paradise FM DJ: None Genre: Disco, Post-Disco, Soul Funk *Unlimited Touch - "I Hear Music in the Streets" (1980) *Plunky & the Oneness of Juju - "Everyway But Loose" Levan remix (1982) *Geraldine Hunt - "Can't Fake the Feeling" (1980) *Raw Silk - "Do It to the Music" (1982) *Jimmy Bo Horne - "Is It In" (1980) *Exodus - "Together Forever" (1982) *Jackie Moore - "This Time Baby" (1979) *Class Action - "Weekend (Tonight Is Party Time)" (1983) *Gwen Guthrie - "It Should Have Been You" (1982) *Thelma Houston - "You Used to Hold Me So Tight" (1984) *Sister Sledge - "Lost in Music" [[wikipedia:Bernard_Edwards|Bernard Edwards] & Nile Rodgers remix] (1984) *Donald Byrd - "Love Has Come Around" (1981) *Change - "The Glow of Love" (1980) VCPR Genre: Talk :*'Show': Bait and Switch Hosts: Larry Joe and Bobby Ray :*The Time Ranger (VCPR Archive 1) :*'Show': New World Order Host: Dwayne Thorn :*Moorhead Rides Again (VCPR Archive 2) :*'Show': Pressing Issues Host: Maurice Chavez VCFL DJ: Tina Jane Genre: Soul, Funk, Quiet Storm, R&B *Marvin Gaye - "Sexual Healing" (1982) *Earth, Wind & Fire - "Fantasy" (1977) *Hot Chocolate - "It Started with a Kiss" (1982) *Rick James - "Mary Jane" (1978) *Commodores - "Nightshift" (1985) *Wally Badarou - "Mambo" (1983) *Barry White - "It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next to Me" (1977) *Sylvia Striplin - "You Can't Turn Me Away" (1981) *Roy Ayers Ubiquity - "Everybody Loves the Sunshine" (1976) *Keni Burke - "Risin' to the Top " (1982) *Teddy Pendergrass - "Love T.K.O. " (1980) Wave 103 DJs: Trish Camden and Adam First Genre: New Wave, Synthpop, Gothic Rock *The Human League - "Love Action (I Believe in Love)" (1981) *Thompson Twins - "Love on Your Side" (1983) *Depeche Mode - "Everything Counts" (1983) *Blondie - "Heart of Glass" (1979) *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Relax" (1983) *ABC - "(How to Be a) Millionaire" (1984) *New Order - "Blue Monday" (1983) *Japan - "Quiet Life" (1979) *Kajagoogoo - "Too Shy" (1983) *Heaven 17 - "Penthouse and Pavement" (1981) *Berlin - "Sex, (I'm A...)" (1982) (not included in the European version of the game) *Howard Jones - "Like to Get to Know You Well" (1984) *The Cure - "A Forest" (1980) *A Flock of Seagulls - "Space Age Love Song" (1982) *Yazoo - "Don't Go" (1982) Fresh FM DJ: Luke Genre: Oldschool Hip Hop/Rap, Electro * Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force - Renegades of Funk (1983) * Jonzun Crew - Pack Jam (Look Out for the OVC) (1982) * Run-D.M.C. - It's Like That (1983) * Planet Patrol - Play At Your Own Risk (1982) * The Egyptian Lover - Egypt, Egypt (1983) * Art of Noise - Beat Box (1983) * Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx (1984) * Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line (1984) * Midnight Star - Freak-a-zoid (1983) * Whodini - The Freaks Come Out at Night (1984) Radio Espantoso DJ: Hector Hernandez Genre: Latin Jazz, Salsa, Cuban Son, Cha-cha-chá * Ray Barretto – "Acid" (1968) * Pete "El Conde" Rodríguez – "I Like It (I Like It Like That)" (1967) * Tito Puente – "Oye Cómo Va" ("Listen How It Goes") (1963) * Bobby Valentín & Frankie Hernández – "Mi Ritmo Es Bueno" ("My Rhythm Is Good") (1974) * Celia Cruz & Johnny Pacheco – "Químbara" (an onomatopeia of the drums sound) (1974) * Héctor Lavoe – "Mi Gente" ("My People") (1975) * Eddie Palmieri & Ismael Quintana – "Revolt/La Libertad, Lógico" ("The Freedom, Logical") (1971) * Willie Colón & Héctor Lavoe – "El Malo" ("The Bad Guy") (1967) Emotion 98.3 DJ: Lionel Makepeace Genre: Power Ballads, Soft Rock * The Motels - "Only the Lonely" (1982) * 10cc - "I'm Not in Love" (1975) * Quarterflash - "Harden My Heart" (1981) * Toto - "Make Believe" (1982) * Elkie Brooks - "Fool If You Think It's Over" (1981) * The Passions - "I'm in Love with a German Film Star" (1981) * Foreigner - "I Want to Know What Love Is" (1984) * The Assembly - "Never Never" (1983) * Pat Benatar - "We Belong" (1984) * The Pretenders - "Private Life" (1980) * Phil Collins - "In the Air Tonight" (1981) * Roxy Music - "Avalon" (1982) * Eddie Money - "Baby Hold On" (1978) * Rainbow - "Stone Cold" (1982) * Giuffria - "Call to the Heart" (1984) * Art of Noise - "Moments in Love" (1984) * Dan Hartman - "I Can Dream About You" (1984) Trivia * The song "Nightshift" by The Commodores on VCFL is anachronistic to the game's setting of 1984, as the track was only released in 1985, a year after the game's events. See Also *Radio Stations in GTA 1 *Radio Stations in GTA London *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas *Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars *Radio Stations in GTA V de:Radiosender (VCS) es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fr:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Vice City Stories pt:Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories ru:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Radio